wfrp1efandomcom-20200213-history
Wood Elf Mage
Wood Elf mages specialise in the Tree Songs, spells that deal with the growing things of the natural world, particularly trees and plants. Their spells bear some affinity with those of elementalists or druids, but their knowledge of the magic of the trees is much greater than either of these. Wood Elf mages spend most of their time in the deep forest, well away from the so-called civilisation of humans. Those few who do venture into the lands of men tend to dislike cities and stay in the wilderness as much as possible. For the purposes of spellcasting, Tree Songs are treated as being rituals, although they require only six rounds, rather than 10 minutes, to cast. Note that Wood Elf mages can learn normal Battle Magic and Petty Magic as well as the Tree Songs and some rare individuals even have access to High Magic. They cannot, however, learn Colour magic at the Imperial Colleges; Teclis' simplifications, made for the benefit of humans, are just too alien to their way of thinking. While this may seem to make Wood Elf mages more powerful than normal wizards, gamesmasters and players should bear in mind that Wood Elf mages are more difficult to find than human wizards and that human wizards are unlikely to teach a Wood Elf mage spells. Thus, while the range of spells that can be learnt by Wood Elf mages is greater, the chances for them to do so are fewer. In addition, Wood Elf mages are automatically considered to be specialist wizards and thus pay double the normal cost for career advancement. Note that once a character has completed the Level 4 career, it is possible for them to add High Elf Mage - Level 4 their Career Exits. However, to follow this path, they will need to find another Wood Elf who has achieved this level in their career, persuade them to take them on as an apprentice, and pay 1,000 EPs to enter the career. Note that their Career Exits will not change if they follow this path, but will remain as described here - they are not subsequently eligible to follow the exits normally available to a level 4 High Elf mage. Special Psychology Rules Wood Elf Mages have a special affinity with and deep respect for Treemen and have a +20 to Fel tests when dealing with them. Dryad Summoning Summoning Dryads is not strictly speaking a magical ability, but is a skill known only by those who are deeply in touch with the forest. At Level 2, Wood Elves mages are expected to learn the language of Dryads. This will only enable them to speak with any they meet, not to control or summon them. At this stage, however, they will be unable to call on the Dryad for help of any kind, although it may be willing to share information with the mage. When Wood Elf Mages reach Level 3, they learn about the ancient pact that was made between Wood Elf mages and the Dryads and they are taught the song that will summon one of these tree-spirits. The song is a long and complicated chant in the ancient language of the Dryads. It cannot be written down, since the language of the Dryads contains syllables that cannot be expressed in any known writing system. The song can only be learned from another Wood Elf mage or form a co-operative Treeman. Remembering and pronouncing the alien syllables of this language is difficult and profoundly tiring. An Int test must be made to remember and pronounce the song correctly and the song takes ten minutes to sing. Once the song is completed and the Dryad has been asked for aid, the Wood Elf must rest completely for an hour or be at -10/-1 to all characteristics until they next sleep. Within a forest, a summoned Dryad will arrive within 1D6 rounds. In open countryside, a Dryad will take 2D6 minutes and there is a 25% chance that they will not respond to the call. WIthin a city, there is only a 25% chance of a Dryad arriving and, if it does, it will take 4D6 minutes and is likely to attract a good deal of attention in the process. They will not come to someone at sea or underground. One a Dryad has been summoned, a Fel test must be made at -20% to persuade it to help (characters with Charm skill get their usual +10% bonus). The gamesmaster may give a bonus or penalty to the roll, depending on the reasonableness of the request. Any request that involves defending woodland and ridding the forest of enemies should receive a bonus of 10-20% for that test (at the gamesmaster's discretion), while any request that involves the Dryad leaving the forest or which puts the Dryad in unnecessary danger will gain a penalty of up to 50%. On a failed roll, the Dryad will simply refuse the request. On average, a Dryad will help the mage for 1D6 hours, but that may be longer or shorter depending on the task. Remember that a Dryad's motives and modes of thought are very alien and what may seem like a reasonable request to an Elf may seem strange to the Dryad. If the Fel test succeeds by less than 10%, a period of negotiation will ensue, with the result depending on the GM's assessment of the player's arguements. Skills - Level 1 *Cast Spells: Battle Magic level 1 *Cast Spells: Tree Songs level 1 *Concealment: Rural *Herb Lore *Magical Sense *Read/Write *Scroll Lore Skills - Level 2 *Cast Spells: Battle Magic level 2 *Cast Spells: Tree Songs level 2 *Dowsing *Magical Awareness *Meditation *Secret Language: Dryad Skills - Level 3 *Cast Spells: Battle Magic level 3 *Cast Spells: Tree Songs level 3 *Dryad Summoning Song *Identify Magical Artifact *Identify Undead Skills - Level 4 *Cast Spells: Battle Magic level 4 *Cast Spells: Tree Songs level 4 *Daemon Lore *Divining: Botomancy (examining the ashes of burnt leaves) *Manufacture Potions *Manufacture Scrolls *Rune Lore Magic Points *+4D4 points per level Trappings *None Career Exits *Wood Elf Mage - of next level *Wizard - level 1 *Elementalist - level 1 *Illusionist - level 1 Category:Rules Category:Careers